


Little Blueberry Riding Hood

by ChanseyDelighted89



Series: Trapped in Dreams [1]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Cannibalism, Dissection, Fairy Tale Elements, Fairy Tale Parody, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:48:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14175999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanseyDelighted89/pseuds/ChanseyDelighted89
Summary: A woodsman comes across a child in the woods. She's off to see her Grandfather who's sick and alone. Or that's what Logan's been lead to believe.





	1. Meeting Little Blueberry

**Author's Note:**

> This is a dreamscape trap from a creature that eats mutants. Or more specifically their souls. Hopefully someone will save him before he's dead.

 

Deep in the dark forest, a woodsman was walking home. He had been working harder than ever before. Thanks to other woodsmen having to take care of their family members. The wolves had been wandering into the paths. Each time they’d appear someone would be harmed. Not killed but mauled. No one had died, ** _yet._**

He had been so deep in his thought he hardly noticed there was someone else on the path. That is until he nearly slammed into her. A little girl. Blue skinned and dressed in a deep crimson cloak. She was holding a basket of something that smelled wonderful. Her hands toyed with the handle of it as she apologized and walked around him. This kid was clearly walking alone. He wasn’t okay with this sort of thing so he insisted on walking with her.

“No, I’m okay walking by myself. Gramppa’s house isn’t too far away.”,she said. But he shook his head as he said,”No, it’s not safe. The wolves have been very aggressive lately. I think you need someone to protect you.”

“I guess, Mr…umm?”,the little girl trailed off. He gave a polite smile as he said,”I’m James Howlett.”

“My name’s Kimiko, sir.”,she told him. Laughing a little he took her hand as they walked. It was hopefully not going to be too far. James smiled as he said,”Well, Kimiko. As long as I’m here, no wolf is going to hurt you.”

* * *

Deep in the forest, a shadowy figure loomed. It watched the pair as they made their way through the woods. A hungry grin spread on its face as it chuckled darkly. It was a wolf. One that went primarily after children. Not that long ago he had picked up on Kimiko’s scent. And he started following them. When the woodsman promised the little girl that no wolf would hurt her, he smirked.

This man wouldn’t keep him from his prey.

 


	2. The Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 'Wolf' finally contacts our little blueberry. And he's not quite what Logan expects.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Creed the 'wolf' because Romulus would've been to easy. And I thought it'd be more fun if Victor was the monster. He usually is one. Also major warning. Cannibalism at the end of this chapter.

As they walked into the woods, James asked Kimiko about herself. And a few times she’d turn the questions on him. About where she lived and if it was with her parents. Or if she had any siblings that could be walking her. She told him that she lived with just her Father and she didn’t have any siblings. That her Father would go with her to visit her Grandfather. But this time, he couldn’t go because he had to work. So he trusted that she’d make the five minute trip just fine by herself.

James was a bit disturbed by this. How could a father be so careless with his child’s safety? He couldn’t believe that man would just let her walk alone. Especially with the wolf attacks.  As they walked along, Kimi would stop to stare at something. Her little eyes trained on something or someone and trying to make whatever it was out. And he felt a bit uneasy as he asked,”What’cha lookin’ at there, Kimi?”

“I thought I saw someone in the woods over there.”,she said. Pointing to a spot in the woods, he noticed a rather large shape moving. It had to be one of the wolves that plagued the town, he knew what he had to do. But he didn’t wish to leave poor Kimiko alone on the path. Calmly, he took his ax off his back. He said in a low voice,” _I’ll go check what it is, you stay here._ ”

Then he headed into the woods as quickly as possible. Going in the direction that the shape had gone. But once he got to the clearing, he found no trace of a person. Unusual footprints of an animal trailed off to a tree. And then he couldn’t find more of them. At first he couldn’t. But then he noticed some broken branches. And a big human-like footprint in front of it. Heading towards the path he just left.

James rushed towards the path to check on the young girl. As soon as he got there,he was horrified to find her gone. He frantically checked the surrounding areas to find her kneeling near flowers. She’d been picking them and putting them into her basket. And he called out to the young girl as he ran to her. In a harsh voice, he said,” _ **I told you to stay on the path! Why in the world did you leave it?**_ ”

“I thought you meant that I couldn’t leave without someone else.”,she said. Standing up as she looked at him, she frowned. Then she adjusted the lid back on the basket. And she said,”So I thought it’d be okay for me to follow this man when he offered to show me some flowers…”

Looking down at her, he sighed then brought her back to the path. He calmly explained that it wasn’t okay. And that she was very lucky the stranger hadn’t harmed her. Then he asked about what the man said. What he looked like and what she told him. Kimiko informed James that the man was very tall. He had ragged blond hair and was very dirty. His hands were caked in mud. But he was nice to her. She told him only that she was headed to her Grandfather’s place to deliver a basket.The man suggested that Kimiko get flowers to help cheer him up. And that he knew where some were. So she followed him to the little meadow off the path. She told James that he left before James showed up. Though she didn’t get his name. 

This made James nervous. The man didn’t sound like anyone from where they were from. And if he wasn’t willing to share his name, he wasn’t safe. So he decided to hurry Kimiko in the direction of her Grandfather’s home. His eyes on the surrounding woods as they moved. Hoping the man wouldn’t be following them.

* * *

Much further along the path, the man stood at a small cottage. He had followed the scent of the young girl. It was faint, a weeks old at the most. But he had managed to track it to the small home. He couldn’t help but laugh at how trusting the little girl was. How easy it was to get her to tell him things. How she was visiting her sick Grandfather deep in the woods. That she was going alone because her Father couldn’t. And that she was the only one able to visit him. A tiny little girl escorted by a woodsman. One that he was sure would drop the girl off once he brought her there. So he had to work fast. Knocking on the door, he decided to take out the sickly Grandfather. Take his clothing and pose as him. 

When the old man opened the door, he pounced. Devouring him all at once. Then he cleaned up all evidence of his crime, dressed himself up. And got into the Grandfather’s bed to wait for the young girl to arrive.


	3. Meeting the Grandfather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally arrive at Grandfather's house. But something seems strangely off about the house. And the old man doesn't seem to be acting like himself. Is he even the Grandfather that Kimiko talked about?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to stay as close to the original story as possible. So if you've read that then you'll know that Gramps isn't the only one to get eaten...

As they walked towards her Grandfather's house, Logan tensed up. Something seemed off about the little cottage. And at first he couldn't tell what it was. Then it hit him. The door seemed to be slightly ajar. Like someone left in a hurry and didn't close it properly. He suddenly remembered that Kimiko said he was too weak to walk. So it should have been closed. Even if he had gotten other visitors it would've been closed. Letting go of Kimiko's hand he knocked on the door. In a gentle voice, he called out,"Hello? I'm sorry to bother you, but my names James Howlett. I'm here with your Granddaughter."

"My little Blueberry? Please bring her in.",someone called. The voice that called back to him wasn't what he had expected. It sounded rougher than an old man's should've. But he reminded himself this man was ill. His illness must have affected his vocal cords.

Opening the door, he lead the little girl into the house. Curious as to why the door was unlocked. The old man lived deep in the woods. Again, he reminded himself that he was expecting his granddaughter. He must've kept it unlocked for her. Speaking of whom, she was getting her shoes off. A big grin on her little face as she did so. Kimiko rushed over to him and hugged his waist. She smiled as she said,"Thank you for walking me here, Mr Logan."

"You're welcome, Kimiko.",he told her. Ruffling her hair gently. When she let him go, she rushed to her Grandfather's side. The basket held tightly to her little chest. He considered walking over to see her Grandfather as well. Figure out if he could help him in some way. But for some reason he felt like he was overstaying his welcome. And that he should leave them alone. Logan quickly left the house. Leaving the Kimiko alone with her beloved Grandfather.

* * *

The little blue colored child emptied out the basket as she talked to him. Setting out some food her Father made for him. Two loafs of his favorite bread and a large spice cake. Along with a bottle of something her neighbor called wine. She didn't look up at her Grandfather just yet. Instead she said,"I'm sorry I'm so late Gramps. The trip took longer with Mr Logan."

"It's okay Blueberry, you're here now. And that's all that matters.",he said. His voice sounded so funny. But Kimiko remembered her Father saying his sickness made it hard to speak. So she assumed that was all it was. And she watched him examine the bread in his hands. Which _looked...looked_ _**strange.**..much_ **bigger** _and_ **hairier** than before. She stated,"Gramps, what **big hands** you have."

"All the better to _hold_ you with, my Blueberry.",he chuckled. Though his laughter didn't sound friendly. It was cold, cruel, and scary. Like the strange muddy man from the forest had. A shiver went up her spine at the memory. She glanced up at his face briefly and froze. His eyes were startlingly different than before. They seemed bigger and almost luminescent. And she stammered," _G-gramps..wh-what **big eyes** you have..._ "

"All the better to _see_ you with, my Blueberry.",he chuckled. That same cold humorless laughter as before. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip as she put the food back. Something wasn't right with Gramps. Everything he did seemed off to her somehow. Though she couldn't exactly place what it was. All she had was a weird feeling. When she set the basket down, he pulled her into bed. Making her squeak in surprise. Kimiko squirmed slightly as he said,"Shh, Blueberry. Gramps just wanted a better look at you is all. Nothing to be worried about."

This answer made her slightly uncomfortable. Gramps eyes were bigger than she remembered him ever having. He could see her just fine on the floor with those eyes... _couldn't he?_ Instead of pointing this out, she turned to him fully. Noticing that his ears were poking out funny under his nightcap. In a soft voice, she said,"Gramps, what **big ears** you have..."

"All the better to _hear_ you with, my Blueberry.",he replied. This time there was no laughter. Instead he seemed to be acting more serious than before. Eyes scanning her little body in a way she wasn't comfortable with. Like she was one of the loaves of bread her Father made. That's when she finally noticed his teeth. Sharp and glistening in what little light there was. Her heart pounded in her chest as she stared up at him. Voice barely above a whisper as she said," _G-gramps...what **big t-teeth** you have..._ "

Suddenly his grip around her upper arms tightened until it hurt her. Kimiko struggled violently as he growled," ** _All the better to eat you with, my Blueberry!!_** "

Letting out a horrified scream, she thrashed in his grip. But it was no use...and she was devoured like her Grandfather...

* * *

Not that far away, Logan was walking. Having second thoughts about leaving Kimiko like that. He wasn't sure how long she was going to stay there. Or if she needed someone to walk her home. What if that man from before showed up again? And this time he convinces Kimiko to go out into the woods?

What if he was the wolf?

That's when he decided to turn back to the house. Just as he was half-way there, he heard Kimiko's screams. Clutching his ax tightly, he ran towards the house. Hoping that he wouldn't be too late.


	4. Waking Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan comes back to help the trapped souls. He slowly starts to realize that this wasn't what it seemed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Murder is obviously going to be happening. And a lot of messed up stuff too.

Running back into the house, he didn't see Kimiko. Nor did he see the Grandfather. Instead he saw a large man laying on the bed. Deep asleep and snoring rather loudly. His stomach was distorted to a grotesque cartoonish size. Like he had just eaten a rather large meal. Logan felt his stomach churn at the sight of him. And he quietly crept towards the man. Noticing that he seemed to resemble the person Kimiko had described to him not that long ago. Wearing the Grandfather's pajamas that were now in tatters. If only he had stayed longer. Then Kimiko would... ** _where was she?_** What had this creature done to her?

As he stared at the man's stomach it slowly dawned on him. Big stomach buldge. No sight of either the sickly Grandfather or Kimiko. It slowly dawned on him realize that this man...this _'wolf'_ had _devoured them_. This person, _creature_ , whatever he was. Had eaten them both possibly alive. And he struggled to think of what to do. Did he just chop off the man's head and be done with him? What else was there he could do. They had to be dead by now. There was no way that they could be alive in that thing's stomach.

Or so he thought.

When he was right next to the bed, he heard sobbing. It started off quiet. Then it grew louder in volume in a few minutes. Logan's eyes went wide as he whispered," _Kimiko? Kimiko are you alright?_ "

He wanted to hit himself for asking that. Of course she wasn't alright! The poor child was alive and stuck in a _'wolf's'_ stomach! She whimpered," _Y-yes...we're okay. Can you free us, Mr Logan?_ "

"Your Gramps is okay too?",he asked. Amazed that sickly old man survived this long after being eaten. Logan felt a wave of relief wash over him as the old man's voice answered," _I'm alright. I just need out of here, son. Please get us out of here._ "

The ax would've been to rough for this. He glanced around for a pair of scissors. Finding one on a dresser nearby in a basket of sewing supplies. Taking it over, he carefully cut open the man's stomach. Keeping his eyes on the man's face as he worked. Trying to make sure that he didn't wake up. It took a long while but he finally had managed. Opening it up, he carefully pulled the pair out. Both were shaken by what had happened to them. But they said that they would be fine. Kimiko helped her Grandfather to a chair. This seemed strangely familiar to him somehow. Though he couldn't understand why as he turned away from them. Something about the Grandfather's face reminded him of someone.

Looking over his shoulder at them, his stomach twisted. Kimiko's Grandfather. Looked almost exactly like himself. Except his hair was white as snow. He looked like himself if he were an old man. It scared him. This couldn't be possible... _this shouldn't be possible._ Logan turned his attention to the corpse. That's when he noticed the...the corpse wasn't the same as before.. _.it resembled him now._ A horrified scream past his lips as he backed away. The scissors dropping from his trembling grip. Burying themselves deep into the floor. No. This couldn't be real. None of this was real. That man didn't look like him before. He was a blond giant of a man. The Grandfather didn't look like him before either. _Right?_

**_RIGHT?!_ **

He turned back to the elderly Grandfather and Kimiko. Now the old man really looked exactly like him. And Kimiko was much taller than the possible ten year old she was before. Her black hair was now a deep red. Baby-like features were now that of a full grown woman. Not a child like she had been before. It didn't make sense to him...then it hit him, he _was dreaming_. This had to be a nightmare. How else did that explain the little girl and old man? Logan asked,"You're not real, are you? This isn't real is it?"

"What are you talking about? It is real. You just saved our lives.",the woman said. Her voice didn't sound right. It sounded like she was really far away from him. Even though she was only two feet away from him. The old man added,"Yes, Son. You're a hero. You've saved us from that awful wolf."

"He's _not a wolf...he's...he's **me...** "_,Logan trailed off. Both people in front of him look confused. They stared at each other than at him. The woman asked,"What are you talking about? He's not you. Are you feeling well?"

"Oh _he **is** me...he's my id...a part of me that just acts on instinct and desire..._ ",he muttered. Staring at the corpse of the _'wolf'_. Looking at the old man, he said,"Just like you are...you're my superego."

"And you're how I treat most my younger students. Mostly the girl students.",Logan continued. Pointing at the now grown woman in front of him. He slowly started remembering some things of what had happened. Kimiko and him had been looking for missing mutants. They'd closed in on the location finding dead bodies in the basment. Hearing a strange scuttling noise from above them and then, then... _nothing_. Staring at the abandoned scissors in the floor, he plucked them up. Staring up at them, he said,"I remember something about dying in dreams and waking up. That the shock of it could wake me up..."

" _Or kill you permanently._ ",the pair voiced together. They were staring at him in concern. Both moving closer to him. He saw the corpse on the bed moving as well. In an instant he drove the scissors into his chest. Deep enough that at first he thought he was wrong. Until he blacked out and when he came to...he was laying on a dirty wooden floor. A shadowy figure ran out of the room as he lifted his head off the floor. His body felt heavy as he tried to get up. Feeling sick and drowsy as he surveyed the room for others. Unsure of where exactly he was. Then he remembered everything. This was the house they were searching. Kimiko wasn't there. Where was she? He carefully got up as he called her name. Slurring her name as he started moving forward. His limbs not working right as he did. In a sleep choked voice, he shouted," ** _KIMIKO!!!! WHERE ARE YOU?! KIMIKO?!_** "

Walking out of the room, he continued to call her name. Searching room from room until he found her. Sprawled out on the floor on her back. Her hands resting gently on her stomach. Breathing slowly like she were sleeping. He almost thought she was. Almost if it weren't for the fact there was an odd thing in her neck. Kneeling down next to her, he pulled a thick needle from her neck. It smelled horrible like it was dipped in poison or something...he stared down at his granddaughter in fear. Their healing factor usually made them resistant to such things. But Kimiko was deep _'asleep'_. He didn't know what to do and hurriedly picked her up. Carrying her bridal style as he started leaving the run down house. Figuring if he could get her to the school, she'd be fine. There had to be someone at the school had to know what to do. Someone had to know how to wake Kimiko up from the comatose state... ** _right?_**


End file.
